


You had all night and chose 3am.

by A_Quiet_Place



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fate is a slut, M/M, Malcolm is tired, Rough Sex, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Quiet_Place/pseuds/A_Quiet_Place
Summary: Fate and Graves lick their wounds after the battle of Bilgewater. They come to terms with their reformed partnership their own unique way (It's sex).





	You had all night and chose 3am.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, the small amount of plot is really just a tone setting device for the smut. 
> 
> Intended for adult readers.

Sarah Fortune leans back against the desk of her well ordered office. In front of her Tobias Fate and Malcolm Graves sit tiredly on a worn but comfortable settee. Their expressions are distant and battle weary. For a while the three of them sit in perfect silence – ruminating over the events that lead to the sinking of Gangplank's ship.

They managed to get out of the battle alive but not unscathed. They dragged each other back to Sarah's little penthouse, dripping and swearing the entire way. She had offered them a change of clothes; and Graves hadn't asked where they came from, he's currently ignoring the fact that she pulled them from her own wardrobe, ignoring the faded but obvious bloodstains that are splattered all over them. That they are dry is good enough for him (he also ignores the distinctly feminine perfumed scent that clings to them).

Tobias eventually breaks the stillness in he room as leans back into the cushions, pulling the brim of his hat down over his eyes. His lithe form stretches out on display – long legs crossing at the ankle. To anyone else it might appear that he is resting, but Graves can see Fate's eyes are wide open and his attention is in no way removed from the red-headed bomb shell of a woman across the room.  
  
Graves barely avoids scoffing at the sight.

Sarah, to her credit, knows the game well enough. She pretends not to notice Fate's seductive smirk, or the way his body language is open and angled toward her, but Malcolm can't help but notice one of the buttons on her blouse has sprung free under the guise of adjusting her necklace. Her alabaster cleavage is distracting enough that Graves barely registers when she speaks.

“I could use your help rounding up the rest of Gangplank's men.”

“You seem plenty capable.” Graves grunts at the same time Tobias says: “We could be persuaded.”

Sarah looks from Graves to Tobias, an eyebrow cocked in question.

Tobias spares Graves a glance, the silence between them stretching out uncomfortably.

It's almost strange how easy it is to fall back into their old patterns. It's as if Malcolm was never in prison, and never hated Tobias until his insides ached with the bile of it. Like old times, they don't need to exchange words, Tobias' gaze is steady, he doesn't blink.

Graves exhales heavily, too tired to argue it. He's never really cared for business talk – that's always been Tobias' forte. Honestly, he has never been happier to skip out on the details, his brain is screaming that he's not a young man any more, his joints ache from unfamiliar use and he thinks a few of his ribs are bruised.

He stands and tugs his borrowed clothing into place. “I'm going to get some sleep,” he mutters as he forces his protesting limbs into action. Silence follows him to the doorway where he pauses and calls over his shoulder. “I'll need a new gun.” Before he heads out of the room.

 

~~~

 

Tobias doesn't show up at the inn that night, or the next, leaving Malcolm to his own devices. It's the worst reunion they have ever had. The thought makes Graves smile.

Malcolm gathers supplies, and chain smokes all the terrible Bilgewater cigars he can afford. The nostalgic scent and taste settles the turmoil in his mind, bringing back old memories of the days before he had gone and got himself imprisoned.

Truthfully, he feels lighter without the hate clawing at him. There's still the occasional pang of suspicion, but he finds he doesn't really have the energy for it any more. Tobias has taken the wind out of his sails.

Graves stubs out another cigar against the rickety wooden table of the inn bar. It's the third night that Fate hasn't shown up and he is considering barging into Sarah's office and dragging Tobias back by the ear. He wont, but the image of dragging Fate through town in his birthday suit is enough to lighten his mood. Instead, he orders another drink and considers his next move.  
  
Fate has done them both a favor by staying away. It has afforded Graves the time to process everything that has happened to him, to them. 

He's ready to deal with whatever bullshit Tobias gets them into if the pay is good enough. But without Destiny at his side he feels a little naked, a little vulnerable. Sarah certainly has the contacts and the money to get him something to replace his beloved shotgun, so he can only hope Tobias pulls through on the bartering.  
  
If he can think without his dick for an hour or two to remember.

Graves weighs up his options. If Tobias doesn't cut a decent deal Graves' going to need to call in some mighty large favors. He's thinking through a list of people who might help him out (for a price) when Tobias finally struts through the door.

It's bang on nine o'clock in the evening, and the dinner crowd has long dispersed giving Graves the perfect view of him and his stupid (new) hat. There's self-satisfied smile on Tobias' face, like a cat who has got into the cream and Graves can't help but feel a spark of anticipation under his exasperation.  
  
Tobias scans the inn until he spots Graves at the back of the room, nursing his pint of ale. He tips his hat slightly and then strolls toward the bar, offering a few seductive winks to the serving girl. He makes no move toward Graves, instead he orders a drink and stays standing while he sips it, chatting up the barman.

Graves lets out a huff and downs the last half of his pint, a few decades ago he would have stormed over and man-handled Tobias to show his displeasure, but he's mellowed a bit with age. He really can't be bothered playing Tobias' game of cat and mouse, and he knows Tobias is playing from the glint in the corner of his eye.

Graves stands and tosses a few coins on the table, offering a very slight nod to the serving girl, completely ignoring Fate, as he heads upstairs.

It's likely Tobias has had little time to think much on anything in the past few days, and Graves can accept it will be a while before they are really comfortable with each other again. He's happy enough to let it rest for now, and let Fate stew on it. They can unpack their bullshit another time.

 

~~~~

 

It's the early hours of the morning when he sees Tobias again.  
  
A soft click of an opening lock is all it takes to pull Graves from his rest and has him reaching for the knife under his pillow. When he sees the shadow of Tobias' form in the dim light he relaxes fractionally and pretends to continue to sleep.

Tobias approaches the bedside and pauses, looking down at Malcolm for a few moments before he huffs a quite laugh.  
  
“Still the worst actor in Bilgewater.”

“Still the biggest slut.” Malcolm counters, opening his eyes and squinting at the soft glow of the lamp Tobias is carrying.

Tobias is standing shirtless over him, long dark hair draped over smooth and tan shoulders. He has a few more scars these days and more muscle tone, but his cock-sure posture is still the same.

“What do you want, Fate?”

“I missed you.” Fate replies.

“Miss me a bit longer then. Th'suns not even up.”

He squints when he feels Tobias' hand trace over his shoulder and lightly brush against his chest hair.

“What?” Graves grumbles, glaring up at him now. “You haven't had enough?”

Tobias retracts his hand and runs it down his own chest slowly, provocatively. “I was going to wait a while, considering you only just stopped trying to kill me. But I feel like I've waited a lifetime already.”

Graves steadfastly ignores the spike of arousal that rushes to his groin.

“You were gone for two days, I'm amazed you can even walk.”  
  
Tobias smirks a bit and trails his hand further down his torso, following the dusting of dark hair that disappears into his pants. He sets the lamp down on the bedside table slowly. The light casts shadows over his figure enticingly, highlighting his lithe form.  
  
“I wasn't with her the whole time,” He drawls. He is unmistakably hard under the dark fabric of his trousers and hand runs the length of his cock slowly.

“Seems like a wasted opportunity.” Graves snorts, electing to ignore the motion of Tobias' hand in favor of returning to sleep. He exhales and closes his eyes.  
  
“You'll get your new Destiny soon enough,” comes the sales pitch. “I got us some leads as well.” Tobias' grin widens as he watches Graves micro expressions flicker into some semblance of interest.  
  
“How long?” Graves begrudgingly opens his eyes to catch any lies Fate might be spinning.  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“Fate,” Graves pulls himself into sitting position, eyeing Tobias impatiently. “How long?”

“Touch me and I'll consider sharing.”

Graves stares at him for a few long moments before snorting. He reaches a warm and heavy hand out, placing it against Fate's hip. He brushes his thumb along the exposed skin gently. The shadows playing across Tobias' flesh dance as he shudders under Graves' hand.

“You got no business being this needy,” Graves grumbles and slides his hand up the planes of Tobias' stomach.

“I've had an itch that no one scratches quite like you,” Tobias hums, leaning into the touch. “I've tried.”  
  
With a snort of disbelief, Graves pulls himself up onto his knees and presses another hand to Tobias' chest. He traces Tobias' pectoral muscle as he leans in, ghosting warm breath over tender nipples. Tobias shudders and lets out a soft gasp.

“How long till I get my gun?” Graves hums against the goose-flesh that spreads across Tobias' skin. He can feel Fate's pulse thrum in his veins.

“It's a custom job,” Tobias begins, reaching toward Graves' wandering hands. He guides them slowly down his own chest and toward his thickening groin. “You will get input but- ah, it'll take a month or so.” He makes a frustrated noise when Graves stills their hands on his slim hips.

“And what's that gonna cost us, Fate?” He fiddles with the buttons holding up Tobias' too-tight pants.

“We help snuff out Gangplanks followers, 'n'set the power vacuum towards Sarah.”

Graves pauses to consider, though his eyes remain tracing over Tobias' straining cock.

“Malcolm,” Tobias hisses through his teeth. “Please.”

Graves smirks and very slowly pops the buttons open. Fate's cock is dribbling pre-come already when it emerges, engorged, from its prison.

“Custom made, to my preference?” He eyes the throbbing cock, re-familiarizing himself with the scent and size.

It has been a while since he's done this with anyone, not that he would ever tell Fate. The stirrings of hunger in his own cock are enough incentive to ignore any nerves.

“Yes!” Tobias' hands reach out and desperately grip Graves' shoulders, silently urging him on.

Graves can remember the phantom taste of Tobias flesh and the smooth flavor of his seed – his mouth waters at the memory. He glances up at Tobias as he leans in, lightly licking the head of his presented cock. Tobias lets out a soft strangled sound as Graves closes his eyes to savor the taste, and greedily pulls Graves forward, pressing the velvety tip of his prick to his lips. Graves smirks and then opens his mouth just enough for Tobias' to slide in.

Tobias groans in the back of his throat and entangles his hands through Graves' short hair as he feeds his cock between his lips.  
  
Graves sucks the flesh, running his tongue along the underside as he allows Tobias to thrust at his own pace, only occasionally taking the lead to pull Tobias in deep enough that his nose gets buried in the dark thatch of pubic hair.

Tobias shudders above him. His eyes are clouded over and hazy from lust, his lips parted, plump, and red where he has bitten them. It doesn't take long before he's trying to choke Grave's on his dick – thrusting his hips to get himself deeper down Graves' throat.

Graves' eyes water but he doesn't pull away, instead he grips Tobias' hips and pulls him in, trying to take him deeper still, his throat clenching as he chokes himself on Tobias' cock. Tobias lets out a loud moan as he rocks his hips forward, his fingers gripping Graves' short hair tightly enough that aches.

Graves pulls off Tobias' cock with a loud pop and a gasp, his hands come to rest on Tobias' hips, caressing the skin there almost lovingly.

“You're a sight for sore eyes.” Tobias' hums as Graves smirks up at him, facial hair covered in spit and pre-come.

A moment later Graves grips his hips firmly and hauls him roughly onto the small bed. It results in an awkward tangle of limbs and a few choice curses from them both before Graves roughly pulls Tobias' pants off. He wastes no time pinning Tobias onto his side, shoving his legs apart while he bites and sucks at Tobias' lips and neck.

“Keen are we?” Tobias grins, but his smug expression falters as Graves' wandering hands slide down his back and with little ceremony parts his buttocks, pressing at his hole.

“You're prepared already?” Graves grunts in surprise, pushing his fingers in deeper as if seeking the source of the lubricant.

“What can I say? I didn't want to waste any- hnn” His words dissolve into a groan as Graves begins to roughly test the extent of his preparations. His thick fingers delve deep into the hot flesh beneath him, scissoring Tobias open. Pinned to his side, Tobias is in no position to do much but take the exploration, which he does with a pleased grin and deep gasps.

“C'mon Malcolm, don't make me wait any more.” Tobias wiggles his hips enticingly while grinding his cock into the bed to relieve some of the pressure growing in his aching loins.

Graves growls and slides out of the only clothing he had worn to bed, a pair of old cotton pants. His thick cock is semi-hard and growing more interested by the moment. Tobias licks his lips as his eyes travel down Graves' hairy chest, following the dark trail that leads to his groin.

Malcolm is not monstrously built, in height or cock size. He's average in length, but thick from tip to base. Tobias groans at the sight, eager for the feeling of being stretched and pounded into.

Graves snorts a little and rubs himself into full hardness with one hand while the other continuously stretches Tobais' entrance. He spits into his palm and smears it over his cock before looming over Tobias, taking a few awkward moments to get into a position where he isn't kneeling painfully on Fate's limbs.

“You weren't planning on going anywhere tomorrow?” Graves husks, prying Tobias' buttocks apart and nudging the head of his cock against the exposed hole.

It takes Tobias a moment for the question to really register and he eagerly shakes his head while he arches his backside upwards to allow better access. Grave hums in appeasement before abruptly slamming himself fully inside Tobias', giving him no time to adjust or breathe.

Tobias howls and grips the sheets as Graves fills him. The sting at the stretch makes his eyes water and he can feel his pulse beat through the thin skin of his tender innards where he is roughly penetrated. Graves doesn't let up, the moment he's seated all the way in he begins roughly thrusting, pausing only to allow a glob of spit to fall from his lips and onto Tobias' aching hole.

He sets a brutal pace, and Tobias is biting the sheets and grunting heavily into the mattress. It's been so long he's nearly sobbing with relief at the ache of it. Graves has not forgotten just how he likes to be fucked.

The pain slowly turns into a deep burning pleasure turning his cries into high pitched moans. He sounds desperate and agonized all at once. Graves grips his hips harder and pulls him forcefully back to meet his thrusts. The jolt of their joined bodies causes loud slapping noises between them punctuated by Graves' gasping grunts.

“Fuck, you're tight.”  
  
“Malcolm!” Tobias groans and reaches back, gripping Graves thrusting hip, trying to pull them together harder. He stares at Graves over his shoulder like he can't believe he's there. His eyes are glazed over and his face is flushed with blood. With every jolt of their joined bodies the bed bangs loudly against the wall.

Graves' lips part with the sight, he can't help but lean forward, grinding his hips in as deep as he can go, to place a few messy kisses on Tobias' lips. When he straightens it's to pull Tobias over, swinging his long legs so that he's on his back, knees splayed inelegantly apart in Graves' hands.

Tobias stares up at Graves with a manic sort of grin as he starts thrusting brutally once more. His eyes roll up under his eyelids as he is roughly stretched open.

Graves canst his hips a little and slams into his prostate, the thick and firm length of his cock running over it again and again, forcing pre-come to dribble from Tobias' neglected cock. Tobias knows he's almost screaming every time Graves thrusts in but he can't seem to stop, and when Graves finally grabs his cock and strokes him those screams turn into desperate howls. The combination of frictions too much for him to bare. His seed shoots up over his stomach, hitting the underside of his chin with the force of it. The aftershocks rock through his body with every thrust from Graves' hips until he's so wrung out all he can do is weakly grip the sheets above his head.

Graves slams into him a few more times before pulling out and jerking his own cock quickly. He groans as he spends his seed over Tobias' already soiled chest, painting him with more seed. He breathes heavily as his body comes down from the high, staring at the mess he's made of Tobias.

“Fuck.” He finally says, and with little romantic ceremony, moves towards the bathroom on shaky legs.

Tobias can only hum in agreement, his throat sore from his cries. He doubts he could move even if he wanted to, his limbs shake like jelly in an earthquake.

Graves soon returns with a wet cloth and begins to clean him up with a gentleness that was not apparent he was capable of a moment ago.

“You can't tell me you didn't miss it too.” Tobias croaks, his abused voice scratching against his throat.

Graves only huffs and shoves Tobias over against the wall of the small bed. When Tobias complies, sleepily, Graves collapses down beside him, dragging a blanket over them both in the process.

“As I recall we were never this tame.” Graves mumbles as he presses his bearded cheek into Tobias' neck.

“Let's call it a warm up then.” Tobias grins, his eyelids already sinking shut.

Graves slides an arm around him and pulls Tobias flush against his chest. Neither of them remark on just how easy it is to return to the old days. Like their bodies have refused to forget.

“You're going to have to be able to walk to catch pirates, Fate.” Graves rumbles against his neck, but Tobias has already passed out, his breath turned heavy with sleep.

Graves stares into the dark, taking a moment to familiarize himself with the feel of skin on skin contact once more. The smell of sweat and sex is familiar and novel, but when he breathes in it's to take in Tobias' personal scent. Fate was right, he had missed it. Even when he had wanted to kill Fate, he had missed it.

This is the first step forwards on the long road of them healing their relationship. The next step will be fucking _and_ killing pirates. Graves allows himself a smirk as he closes his eyes. He's going to need to rest up, after all, he has Destiny and Fate to plan for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really feel this fic as I was writing it, so I may come back and add to it or tinker it in the future.


End file.
